Nah Man, I Got Plans
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: One-shot, Jay refuses to get drinks at Molly's after a tough week, which leads to the rest of the team thinking he has a hot date.
1. Chapter 1

Jay stood from his desk and pulled his coat off his chair. "So drinks at Molly's?" Ruzek asked. They had just wrapped a case, and were getting out early.

"Nah man, sorry I got plans," Jay answered as he put his coat on and started to head out.

"Ahh, got a hot date?" Antonio asked. Jay looked over his shoulder and eyed Erin. The slight smile that was on her face fell, and she stared down at her desk. Both Jay and Erin had been apart for exactly 3 months today. Both of them still feeling the effects of 'cooling it off'. He shook his head and sighed.

"I have plans, just leave it at that," he continued through the bullpen and rushed down the stairs.

"What kind of plans could he have on a Friday night that don't include a date?" Ruzek asked no one in particular.

"Just leave it Ruzek," Erin sighed and followed the path Jay had just left. She rushed down to her car and left for the day.

XXX

Jay stood at the front door of his apartment staring into his living room. It was covered in pink and Disney Princess themed party supplies. He sighed. "Jay?" Mollie asked. "Doesn't it look pretty?" She asked again.

"It looks great Mol, but you're sure princesses is the way you want to go? I mean we could have a cop themed slumber party instead," Jay walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Jay," Mollie prolonged his name. "Daddy said no alcohol. This is a kids party," Jay put his beer on the counter.

"Yeah, well Jay is doing Dad a favor, so he can have a beer before your guests arrive," he continued to take a drink until he heard someone knock at the door.

"Jay! Jay! Jay! Someone's here, someone's here! Quick open the door," Mollie exclaimed. "It's probably Allison, she's always early," Jay sighed and walked over to the door. He opened the door to reveal a small blond girl and her father.

"Hi, Jay Halstead. Nice to meet you," he stuck his hand out towards the older, bigger man.

"Eric Bauman, Allison's father. So you're Mollie's father?" He asked.

"God no, I'm her older brother. Our dad is on call at the hospital tonight, so I figured I'd help him out. Hi Allison, I'm Jay come on in and make yourself at home," Allison ran into the apartment and found Mollie in the living room.

"Good luck man," Eric said.

"Do you know how many kids are coming to this thing?" Jay laughed.

"I believe my wife said something like 7 to 10 little girls," Eric laughed. "Have fun," he turned and left.

Jay stood at the door every so often another 10-year-old girl showed up and entered his apartment. Finally after what Jay thinks is 7 more, Mollie yells that everyone's here and the games can begin.

"Jay, what games are we playing?" Mollie came up and asked.

"I didn't have any planned Mol, dad gave me this task yesterday. What game do you want to play?" Jay asked hoping that they could entertain themselves until they fell asleep, so he could finally sleep.

"I don't know. I've never done this before," Mollie sighed.

"Me neither Mol. My buddies and I just played video games," Jay sighed. All the girls sat in a circle talking.

"Well I can stall them for about twenty minutes with talking, but a 10 year old only has so much conversation to have. They're going to want games. So do something," she whispered and returned to the circle to continue having conversations.

Jay pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed the familiar number and hoped she would answer. "Hello?" He heard on the other line.

"Erin, thank god. I need help. There's this party, and I have no idea what to do," he stated.

"Jay I don't want to come to a party. These were your plans? A party? How drunk are you?" He heard the laugh and sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not drunk. I am hosting a 10-year-old birthday party with princesses and pink and stuff, but they need to be entertained. How do you entertain 9 10 year-old girls?" He freaked.

"Wait," she laughed. "You're hosting a 10-year-old's birthday party? What did you post an ad on craigslist? I can see it now '30 year old man wanting to host 10 year old girl's birthday party," she laughed harder.

"It wasn't an ad. Just, can you help me out?" He pleaded.

"What exactly do you need help with?" She asked.

"I need activities. Apparently 10 year olds don't go to sleep as early as I thought," he whispered.

"Okay I'll be over in 10, just stall," she laughed. "I'll see you in 10," he hung up the phone.

"Okay girls, the party's on the way. Who wants to watch the Blackhawks game?" He grabbed the remote.

"My mommy says that boys who watch sports over talking to girls are stupid, and the reason why she left daddy," one girl he didn't know the name of stood up.

"Well good for your mommy and daddy. But I don't have a girlfriend, so sports are my favorite thing to do. Plus my last girlfriend loved sports," he heard a gasp come from Mollie's mouth.

"You had a girlfriend. Why didn't you bring her to meet me?" Mollie asked.

"We only lasted a couple weeks Mol. Not long enough to bring her to meet dad," Jay sighed. He heard a key in the door, and he had a sigh of relief. He stood and rushed to greet Erin at the door. "They're like monsters," he whispered and she laughed.

"Here, put this in the freezer," she handed him a bag of ice cream. "I'll go entertain the monsters," she laughed as she walked into the living room. "Jay? Who threw up pink in your living room?" she stared in awe as the little girls all turned their heads towards her.

"Who are you?" Mollie asked.

"I'm Erin, who are you?" Erin mocked.

"I'm Mollie, Jay's sister."

"Well, I'm Erin. Jay's partner," Erin laughed.

"Did you get to meet Jay's last girlfriend? Cause he said he had one, but I never got to meet her," she pouted.

"I… Um… We…," Erin was interrupted when Jay walked back into the room.

"Good you guys met. Mol, Erin works with me at the precinct. Erin, this is my little sister Mollie," he pointed.

"Yeah, you're a little late. Introductions are over. Which girl want's to make ice cream sundaes for dinner?" Erin asked as every girl's hand shot up. "Great well everyone gather in the kitchen. Jay is going to scoop ice cream into bowls and there's all kinds of sprinkles and caramel sauce," she laughed as all 9 girls ran into the kitchen. "Sugar Jay, that's the secret. You give them sugar they get hyper, you have a dance party, then they crash," she whispered as she walked past him and into the kitchen. She opened the containers of sprinkles. And placed them on the table.

"Who wants vanilla ice cream?" Jay exclaimed as he placed 3 bowls on the table. The girls dove towards the bowls and began pouring sprinkles on the ice cream.

"There's one rule. Jay and I are in charge of the syrup and whipped cream," the girls nodded and began digging into the ice cream. Jay and Erin leaned up against the counter and watched as the girls threw sprinkles across the table, and devoured their ice cream.

"That's a mess," Jay pointed towards the table.

"A mess you can clean, 9 bored girls will make you want to pull your hair out," Erin reasoned.

"How'd you know all this?" He looked straight at her.

"Listen, I had some days that were quite normal for a child," she eyed him. "When I was 10, my mom had sobered up for about a week. I got invited over to this girl's birthday party. It was a slumber party. One of the first nights I had actually felt safe in such a long time. We ate pizza, talked about little girl things, ate ice cream sundaes and danced until her mom made us lay down and watch a movie. That is one of the only days I can remember vividly from my childhood. One of the best," she smiled over to him.

"I'm sorry you only had one day like that," Jay smiled back and reached for her hand. He pulled their joined hands close to his chest. "I'm sorry you didn't have more," he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You're the girlfriend," they turned their heads when they heard Mollie scream.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Well, when I asked if she knew your last girlfriend she stuttered. And now you two look like you want to kiss. I knew it. Allison you owe me twenty bucks," Jay laughed.

"Your little sister is a monster," Erin whispered.

"It doesn't matter now," Jay yelled to Mollie. Hurt still evident in his voice. His heart was still broken, so was Erin's.

"Who wants to play freeze dance?" Erin questioned as the girls ran over to the living room. Erin set up her phone and the speakers and played music as the girls danced. After an hour of dancing the girls began to get sleepy. They sprawled out on the floor and started watching the movie. Jay sat on the couch and Erin sat on the opposite side. Every so often he would check to make sure Erin wasn't asleep. She never was. Her eyes fixed on the TV. He looked at the floor and found all 9 girls asleep. He stood and walked over to turn the movie off. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out two beers from the fridge as Erin walked into the kitchen.

"I should probably go," Erin said as Jay handed her a beer. She took a sip.

"Thanks for coming over and helping. I don't know how I would have done this thing without you," he smiled.

"You're my partner, I'll always have your back," she smiled. "By the way, why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"

"She's my half sister really. My dad remarried when I was 20. About 2 years after my mom died. I was away with the rangers when she was born. But every day since then, I've never let my dad turn his back on her like he did me and Will. So every year my dad makes a huge promise, and ends up working that day. So I ask her the plan and always make it special. Last year he was going to take her to Disney World," he gave her a small smile.

"Hence the week off to go to Florida," he nodded his head. "Where's her mom?"

"She ran off a couple days after I returned from Afghanistan. I'm basically the one who raised her. While Will was off partying in med school and my father working, I spent my days taking her to day care, going to the academy, and picking her up. My dad has gotten a little better since then, but he's hired a nanny. I don't get to see her as often as I'd like. With my busy schedule and the nanny from hell," he sighed.

"It's been a night of confessions hasn't it?" Erin asked as she leaned in closer to Jay.

"Too many confessions for one night," Jay laughed as he turned to look at Erin, her face millimeters from his. "We shouldn't do this," he softly whispered. As if Erin didn't hear what he said she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss soft and slow at first, Jay's shock weighing into the hesitancy he felt. Erin's tongue ran across Jay's bottom lip asking for entrance. Jay pulled himself together and opened his mouth. He quickly over powered Erin's forceful kisses as he took over. His hands fell against her waist and he pulled her closer. She regretfully pulled away.

"You're mean more to me than I first let on," Erin confessed.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"I can't stand being away from you. My heart aches when I see you at work, and I know I'm not going to see you when we get home. My mind won't give up thinking about you. I told Hank after everyone left the district yesterday. I was going to tell you last night but I chickened out. And today, when Antonio mentioned a hot date, my heart shattered more than it already had been. I don't want to live another day not being able to be with you," she sighed.

She looked down and felt Jay's lips on hers he took the beers from their hands and slowly walked her in the direction of his bedroom. His hands landing on the small of her back as they entered his room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and reached behind him to lock it. His hands came to her waist and lifted up the t-shirt she was wearing, revealing her white t-shirt bra. His lips promptly returning to hers. "Jay, we can't. There are little girls in the living room. Their parents will kill you when they get here in the morning," she laughed.

"We'll be super quiet," he leaned down and kissed her again. This time he removed his shirt and placed it next to hers on the ground. He pushed her further into the room and closer to his bed. He hands dangerously close to the button on her jeans. He watched her nod and continued undressing her. First the jeans, then the bra, leaving the panties for last, he laid her down on the bed.

"This is weird right? Is this what it feels like to have sex when you have kids?" She watched as he shrugged his shoulders and climbed on top of her.

"Whoever's the loudest buys drinks at Molly's tomorrow," Jay winked.

"Your on Halstead," she laughed as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

XXX

"Jay!" Mollie yelled from outside his door. He opened his eyes and eyed a naked Erin next to him. He smiled and stood up to put his sweats and a t-shirt on. He unlocked the door and quietly slipped out leaving Erin to sleep.

"Yes Mol?" He questioned the little girl.

"We want pancakes. Is Erin still here? If she isn't she left her shoes by the door," Mollie mentioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smiled. "Chocolate chip or blueberry?" He questioned.

"Chocolate chip please," she smiled and returned to her friends in the living room.

Jay got to work making the pancakes. He started the coffee and was mixing the pancakes when he saw his bedroom door open. Erin slipped out of the door wearing his basketball shorts and one of his army t-shirts. He laughed. "What's so funny?" She smiled.

"If there weren't children here we'd be naked right now," he laughed. She leaned over the counter and slapped his shoulder.

"Hand me a cup of coffee Halstead. I didn't get much sleep last night," she smiled.

"That's not my fault. You kept wanting rematches. I am so going to empty your wallet tonight at Molly's," she scoffed.

"I want another when the children leave," she winked. He nodded his head.

"You're on," he smiled.

"Jay! Are the pancakes ready yet? We're hungry," Mollie walked into the kitchen and found Erin sipping a cup of coffee. "Erin, you're still here?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you girls fell asleep late last night. It was too dark for me to drive home," she smiled.

"So where did you sleep?" Mollie asked curiously.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions," Erin smiled and watched Mollie nod.

"You didn't answer it," Mollie persisted.

"Jay and I had our own slumber party," she smiled remembering that they did everything but sleep.

"Hmmm, highly doubtful. But I won't tell anyone," she nodded.

"Thanks Mol," Jay smiled. "Pancakes are ready go get your friends," Mollie ran into the living room and returned with the other girls. They all gathered around the table and waited for the pancakes to be served. Erin sat on the counter next to the extra pancake. Jay returned and found her ripping apart the last pancake. "You're not going to share?" He smiled as Erin handed him part of her pancake.

"What did Mollie mean earlier when she said she wouldn't tell?" Erin asked.

"She walked in on me and my girlfriend doing it one time when I was a patrolman. I told her it was a secret and she couldn't tell anyone. I guess she still remembers the promise," he turned towards Erin's shocked face.

"You mean to tell me that she knew what we were doing?" Erin asked horrified.

"She knows that we were doing adult things, I don't think she knows exactly what it is we were doing," he laughed at Erin's horrified expression. "Will's already given her the sex talk," he laughed again.

"That is horrifying," she laughed. Erin watched him shrug and look over at the girls engrossed in conversation and breakfast. He looked back to Erin and leaned in to kiss her.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning," she leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay kids," Jay walked over to the table. "Plates in the trash and go gather your things. Your parents are going to be here soon," as if on que there was a knock on the door. "See? Now hurry," he laughed. Erin walked up and answered the door.

"Hi, is this Jay Halstead's place?" A man asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Erin, Jay's partner at work," she laughed as she opened the door wider to allow him to come in. Jay walked up to the door as Erin was closing it.

"So Jay, couldn't handle them alone could you?" Eric asked.

"Hell no, I tried for about 5 minutes before I called her," he laughed. After about 30 minutes all the girls had been picked up and the apartment was basically as it was. "Hey Mol, hang with Erin for a few while I shower and I'll drive you back to dads," he watched Mollie nod.

Erin sat on the couch and Mollie sat next to her. "You have a pretty good big brother," Erin smiled towards her.

"Yeah, my dad's not usually around. My mom left when I was little," Mollie sighed.

"I know Jay told me yesterday. But you listen to me, if you ever need any girl talk or advice you don't want to ask your dad or brothers you come straight to me okay?" Erin watched her nod. "Now, let me tell you something. You're entering some confusing years of your life okay. Things are going to start happening to your body. You're going to begin to get boobs, and your hips are going to widen. If you're ever confused as to why or if it's normal you call me. Your brother's are not going to be very good at explaining that stuff okay?" She watched Mollie nod again.

"You're going to be around for a long time right? Because there's this mommy daughter day at school in a couple of months, and I really want to go. I haven't ever been able to go to school on that day," Mollie looked at her shoes.

"You name the day and I'll be there," Erin watched as a smile grew on Mollie's face.

"You're going to make a very good mom some day Erin," Mollie smiled as she heard Jay call from the door. "Thanks for everything Erin. I'm glad you're my brother's girlfriend," she smiled and ran towards her brother's voice. Erin stood and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to go home and shower while you drop her off," she saw him frown. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Let me repeat that. You are going to take her home and then come over my place and join me in the shower," she winked and walked out the door. "Remember what we talked about Mollie," Erin winked at Mollie and continued down the stairs.

"What did you talk about?" Jay asked.

"Oh, just girl talk," Mollie said as her and Jay continued down the stairs of his apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been MIA the past two weeks. First I was away at the shore without wifi access, and then the day I came home there was a horrible thunderstorm on Tuesday that wiped out my power. I'm still currently living in a home with no wifi access, no charging, and no running water. There's a stupid tree on a power line and the town and power company are fighting to see who should cut it down. I feel like I'm living in the dark ages. But you know it is what it is. I'm currently sitting in a Starbucks in my town. So again sorry for not uploading more. But I did write a lot!**

"Erin Lindsay," Erin answered her phone. She sat at her desk looking through old files that related to the case they were working on. This week was busy and of course a case relating to kids. The worst kind of case. She wasn't expecting any calls. Especially a call from an unknown number.

"Erin?" A small voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Mollie?" She asked. At the sound of his sister's name, Jay turned his head and looked at Erin questioningly.

"Is that my sister?" Jay called from opposite her. The rest of the team was out talking to CI's.

"Shh," Erin swatted him away and back to his desk.

"Erin? I was still wondering if you wanted to go to the mommy daughter thing at school. It's coming up, and all the other girl's say that it's really fun and all. I would really like to go this year," Erin heard the slight sniffle.

"Of course I would like to go. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Are you okay though?" Erin asked as she stood and walked into the break room and shut the door. "You sound sad," Erin added when she didn't hear a response.

"Some stupid boys were laughing at me because they said I don't have a mom," Erin heard a louder sniffle.

"Awe, Mollie. I am most definitely coming to that thing. What day?" Erin asked.

"Friday," she sniffled again.

"I'll be there. How about you and me go shopping for a brand new outfit for Friday?" Erin heard a squeal.

"Yes, I would love that!" Mollie squealed again. Erin turned when she heard the door open behind her.

"Sorry to infringe on your obviously private conversation with, what seems to be my little sister, but I just wanted some coffee," he smiled and leaned down to kiss Erin's cheek.

"Some coffee huh?" Erin smiled. Jay continued on his way towards the coffee maker when he felt Erin hand him the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey Mol, why didn't you just call me?" He asked.

"I had something important to ask."

"Well why didn't you just ask me?" Jay felt hurt. His little sister was now going to his best friend for advice.

"I'm a girl Jay, I wanted to ask girl thinks," she laughed.

"Girl things, Mol you're 10. What could you possibly need to ask her?" He sighed.

"I wanted to see if she wanted to come to the mommy daughter thing at my school on Friday. I've never been able to go. And at your apartment she said she would come. So I asked her," Jay smiled as he turned to Erin.

"You're going to go?" Jay asked Erin.

"Of course I am. How could I let poor Mollie not go to her mother daughter thing? That's just not right," Erin smiled. She saw Jay put the phone down on the counter and wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned down and pulled Erin into a searing kiss. Erin was not expecting that amount of passion in that one kiss. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to rest at his neck.

The two lost in the moment they didn't hear Voight come up the stairs. "Do you two mind? We have a case to solve," Voight screamed from outside the break room.

"Busted," Erin whispered. She picked up her phone from the counter. "Hey Mollie, I'll be by your house tonight around 6," Erin laughed when she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Jay asked.

"Shut it, we have work to do," Erin walked out of the break room and over to her desk. Voight began briefing every body on how the case was progressing.

XXX

It had been a slow day after Voight came back. They researched all day and didn't get any closer to solving the case. At 5:30 Voight sent them all home. "Hey, Jay. I need your dad's address," Erin said as she put on her coat.

"What are you taking my sister to do?" He asked.

"I'm taking her to get new clothes for Friday. Now what is the address?" Erin asked again. Jay handed over a piece of paper with the directions and Erin headed out of the precinct. She walked towards her car when she heard Jay walk up to her.

"Didn't we have plans tonight?" Jay questioned.

"I will stop by your apartment with take-out when I'm done with your sister," Erin watched as Jay nodded. She got into her car and pulled away.

She drove to the outskirts of the city where the houses began to get larger and more expensive. She followed the directions her gps gave, and landed outside Jay's childhood home. She would have never guessed he came from a privileged home. He wasn't that kind of guy. She assumed it was probably his time in the army. She parked the car and ran up to the door. Slowly ringing the doorbell suddenly feeling super uncomfortable. A lady, who looked to be the nanny, opened the door. "Hello?" The lady questioned.

"Hi I'm a friend of Jay's. I'm here to pick up Mollie," Erin said as the lady opened the door further to let her in.

"Mollie is up in her room. Her room is up the stairs, turn to the left, third door on the right," the lady pointed. Erin looked at her surroundings. Never had she ever been in a house that large. It was cold, and didn't feel very much like a child's home. Even when she lived with her mother it had never felt as cold as that house. She followed the directions of the nanny, and knocked on the door. She heard a small voice telling her to come in. Erin walked in and saw a little girl's room. Princess bedding lined the twin size bed, a canopy hung above it, white furniture. It looked like a room out of a magazine. She saw Maggie laying on her floor staring at the ceiling.

"Did a unicorn throw up in here?" Erin asked. She saw Mollie's head pop up, and a smile grow upon the child's face.

"You came," she jumped up and gave Erin a hug.

"Of course I came. I promised you," Erin saw Mollie's smile grow even more.

"Daddy never keeps his promise," she spoke.

"Well I always keep my promises. Did you eat dinner?" Erin asked.

"Marta made fish or something. I didn't like it," Mollie ran over and put on her shoes.

"Okay, well when we're done shopping we'll get something to eat. But we got to get a move on, I promised your brother I'd bring him home food," Erin smiled. She loved getting to take Mollie places. She never had really interacted with younger girls. Her life was full of men and older women.

"Why didn't he just come along?" Mollie asked as her and Erin walked out of the house and into the car.

"You're brother's not the shopping type," Erin laughed.

"He's the only one who's ever taken me to get new clothes," Mollie reasoned.

"Hmmm, your brother shopping is a site I'd like to see," Erin laughed. "I'll give him a call and tell him to meet us at the restaurant. But it's just you and me for the shopping okay?" Erin watched in her review mirror as Mollie nodded her head and put on her seat belt. Erin called Jay while in the car to the mall. "What store do you want to hit up kid?" Erin asked.

"Well my friend at school got this new really pretty dress at Target and I wanted to see if it was still there," Mollie smiled as she took hold of Erin's hand.

"Target it is then," Erin smiled and lead the young girl towards Target. They shopped around and Mollie picked out a pink knee length dress covered in light pink flowers. "Your brother is meeting us at dinner. We can eat some good burgers," Erin smiled as she drove to the restaurant. She pulled up to the curb and turned off the car. "Okay girlie, out of the car. Let's go eat some food, I'm hungry," she grabbed Mollie's hand outside of the car and led her into the restaurant. She spotted Jay at their usual table in the back.

"Hey munchkin, you have fun shopping?" Jay asked when they arrived at the table.

"I got a pretty dress at Target," Mollie exclaimed.

"You should see it Jay, very little girlish," Erin smiled.

"Hi," Jay leaned down to place a quick peck on Erin's lips. They were never one for PDA, but ever since they got back together and Erin's stood up to Voight, Jay just couldn't help himself.

"Hi," Erin smiled back at him, while she raised her eyebrows.

"Jay?" Mollie asked as she sat on the chair as her legs dangled. Erin and Jay took a seat across from one another, their eyes never leaving the others.

"Yes munchkin?" Jay asked. His eyes leaving Erin's too look at his younger sister.

"I like your new girl friend," Mollie held up her hand on the side Erin was sitting. To ensure Erin couldn't hear. But over the volume of the crown in the restaurant, she had been forced to yell. Erin smiled as Jay glanced over at her.

"I do too munchkin," Jay smiled.

The three ate dinner and continued to have a fun conversation. They stood up and left the restaurant. As they stood outside the restaurant saying their goodbyes an old lady walked up to Jay. "You have a very nice family," she smiled at him. A smile fell upon Jay's face and he nodded his head.

"Thank you," he smiled. The lady headed into the restaurant. "I'll take Mollie home to my dad's. I'll meet you back at your apartment," he kissed Erin's cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," she smiled and watched as Jay and Mollie drove away. She got in her car and drove back to her apartment. She changed out of the clothes she wore to work and into some sweats and a tank top. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat on her couch. She flipped through the channels on her TV, finding nothing to watch. A couple minutes later she found a Cubs game to watch. Sooner than she had thought she heard the key in the door. Jay's head peeked through the hallway and found Erin sitting on the couch.

"Bed?" Jay asked. He watched Erin nod and finish her beer. She placed it on her counter and followed Jay into her room. Erin stripped out of her sweats and got into bed. Jay got out of his jeans and took off his shirt and followed Erin into bed. He scooted closer and kissed her bare shoulder. "Thanks for doing all of this for Mollie. She's excited, she kept going on and on about her adventure to the mall," Erin watched as Jay's smile grew.

"She's a good kid. No little girl should ever grow up unable to go to a mother daughter event. I lived my entire childhood like that. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy," Erin frowned. "When I walked into that house this afternoon," Erin shook her head. "It was cold, and bare, and not where a child should grow up. When we have kids, never let us raise our children in a home like that," Jay nodded and smiled. "I don't know which was worse, growing up in a 1 bedroom apartment with little to no heat, or in that house with little to no people. Your sister should stay with you more," Erin rested her head on Jay's chest.

"Us," Jay corrected.

"What?" Erin lifted her head to look at him confused.

"You said 'stay with you more'. It should be stay with us more," Erin smiled. "We are basically living together anyway," Erin smiled even more.

"Are you asking me to move in with you Jay Halstead?" Erin asked.

"No, I only have 1 bedroom. You however, have two bedrooms. Nadia moved out a couple weeks ago after she started at the district. I'm saying we should live together. Not at my apartment, but here. So Mollie can have a room for when my dad's too much of an ass to pay attention to her. You said so yourself, a child shouldn't grow up in that kind of environment," Jay looked over to Erin who had a questioning look.

"So are you inviting yourself to live in my apartment?" She teased. Jay rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I definitely am Er. It'll be good for us and good for Mol," Jay watched Erin nod her head.

"I definitely agree to that Jay Halstead. Living with you may just be what I need," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

XXX

Two days later on Thursday night, Mollie stayed over at Erin's apartment. "Mollie you okay? Do you need anything before you go to sleep?" Erin asked as she sat on the bed Mollie was sleeping in.

"I just have a question," she stated.

"And what is your question?" Erin brushed a stray piece of hair behind Mollie's ear.

"What do I introduce you as tomorrow?" Mollie looked down at her hands.

"I don't know, whatever sounds good to you. You can call me Erin," she suggested.

"Okay," Mollie sighed.

"What is really on your mind kiddo?" Erin asked as Mollie looked around for her brother. "He's being a boy and watching the hockey game. He won't dare enter here," Erin laughed.

"Don't tell Jay this, because I know he tries to make up for me having a lousy mommy and daddy. But I like sleeping in a place he's at. It makes me feel safer."

"Well now that your brother is moving here, this room is officially yours for the taking. So anytime you want to come stay with Jay and me, you are more than welcome. We'll get some pink sheets and make this place a room for you," Erin watched as a smile grazed Mollie's face.

"Really," she asked.

"Of course. Now if you need anything Jay and I will be in the room next door," Erin stood and exited the room, shutting the door as she left.

"You sure you want to go tomorrow?" Jay asked as Erin joined him on the couch.

"Of course I want to go. Why wouldn't I want to go? Your little sister is the cutest," Erin laughed.

"Correction. She can be cute," Jay smiled.

"No she's really cute," Erin leaned against Jay's chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thanks again for doing this," Jay kissed her forehead. "Let's go to bed. You have a long day with 10 year olds and mother's tomorrow," he laughed.

"She didn't say anything about having to deal with parents," Erin stood shocked.

XXX

"Erin! Erin!" Mollie shouted from the kitchen wearing her sparkly dress and shoes. "We're going to be late," she jumped up and down waiting for Erin to exit her bedroom.

"I'm coming," Erin sighed. She wore her normal jeans and a t-shirt with her badge clipped to her jeans.

"You're wearing that?" Mollie asked.

"What's wrong with this? You and I are heading to the district after we finish. I couldn't lose a whole days work. The boys will hound me if I wear anything dressier than this," Erin sighed.

"Let's go munchkin, I am wearing my cool badge though, that's got to count for something," Erin lead Mollie out the apartment and into the car. "Okay, give me all the scoop on your friends," Erin all but pleaded.

"Well Allison likes this boy named Mark, but Mark and I are dating. So she's trying to steal him from me and we're not really talking all that much," Mollie started.

"Let me give you some advice Mol, never let a boy come between you and a friendship. Most of the time, it's not worth it," Erin looked at Mollie in the review mirror.

"Didn't you do that with Jay, and you guys broke up?" Mollie reasoned.

"Yes, but Jay was that one exception where it was totally worth it. And I forgave my friend and so did he," Erin pulled up to the school and parked the car. "You ready Mol?" Erin asked as Mollie stood and got out of the car. She grabbed Erin's hand and pulled her towards the front doors of the school.

"Hurry up Erin. We're late. Mrs. Robinson hates when we're late," Mollie ran into her classroom. All the heads turned towards Erin and she stood wide-eyed.

"Sorry we're late," Erin said as she and Mollie maneuvered their way through the crowed and over to their seats.

"We didn't think you'd come this year," some girl with the nametag Riley whispered to Mollie.

"Yeah, since you don't have a mom and all," another girl who's nametag read Penny.

"A mother is someone who cares for you when you don't feel well or your scared. It's just a label. This is Erin," Mollie pointed to Erin. "She takes care of me when I'm scared," Mollie said as she hugged Erin. Erin felt a pang in her chest, never had she ever been needed as much as Mollie needs her.

"Mol, why don't you guys go play like the teacher said," Erin suggested.

"But I want to stay here with you."

"Go have fun, we'll eat lunch together like everyone else," Mollie nodded her head and took off outside to play with her friends. Erin stood in the classroom with all of the other mothers feeling a little out of place. She walked over to the table and grabbed a cup of water. A woman around the age of 35 walked up to her.

"So, you're Mollie's new nanny huh?" She said.

"Oh no, I'm her brother's girlfriend. Her nanny scares me. She's been staying with Jay and I a couple a nights a week when her dad's on call," Erin smiled.

"Oh you're the girl who saved the birthday party. My daughter just raved about that party. Said if it wasn't for you, it'd be a dud party," the lady said.

"I guess so. Jay's not really into the whole girly thing," she laughed.

"Hey girls, she's the one who saved the Mollie's birthday party," the lady screamed across the classroom. A swarm of suburban housewives swarmed her.

"So you're the one my daughter has been raving about," another lady said.

"I guess so," she smiled weakly.

"What's your secret? Ally has been raving about that party," some woman said.

"I don't know. I walked into the apartment fed the kids ice cream sundaes and we had a dance party until they fell asleep. There wasn't really much too it," she laughed.

"Interesting, so you're a cop, obviously," Erin nodded.

"Yeah, detective actually. Mollie and I are going back to the district after this. Her brother and I work together," Erin was kind of over the constant questioning from the mothers.

"You work with your boyfriend," one stood shocked.

"Well, we're partners actually. Have been for a couple of years now," Erin smiled. "He's a good guy. How he turned out so great after having a father like his, I question," she laughed. All the women shook their head agreeing with her. Erin excused herself and walked away from the group of women outside. She walked out onto the playground and smiled at Mollie having a good time with her friends. "Hey Mol, we have to go. I gotta get to work," Mollie nodded and left the playground, running towards Erin.

"Do we have to leave already?" Mollie whined.

"Yeah babe, we do. My boss is a little angry I took the morning off for this," Mollie nodded her head and gathered her things.

"Leaving so soon?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, Erin has to get to work," Erin laughed and looked at the teacher.

"What can I say? This city isn't going to protect itself," Erin said as she ushered Mollie outside the classroom and into the car. "So Mol, the mom's said that all your friends loved your birthday party," Erin eyed Mollie from the front seat.

"Yeah, they said it was cool," Erin laughed.

"The mom's said that your party was all they could talk about for a few days. That I'm pretty great," Mollie looked up into the mirror and smiled.

"You're going to make a great mom someday Erin," Mollie smiled.

"We'll see about that," Erin nodded a little taken back. She pulled up to the district and led Mollie up the stairs into intelligence.

"Jay," Mollie screamed as she saw her brother sitting at his desk.

"Hey Mol," Jay said as he pulled Mollie up to sit at his desk. The rest of the team gave Erin a confused look. No one knew that Jay and Erin were together let alone that Jay had a little sister. To them they saw Erin bring up a little girl who also knew Jay.

"Jay, Erin, is there something you want to tell us?" Ruzek asked.

"Ruzek, Dawson, Atwater, this is my little sister Mollie. Mollie this is the team," Jay introduced.

"Hmmm, I see what you mean Erin," Mollie said as all heads turned to look at Erin.

"What did you say?" Jay asked.

"What happens during girl talk stays at girl talk," Erin winked at Mollie.

"No come on seriously. What did you say?" Ruzek asked. He then turned to Mollie who wiped her fingers across her mouth, figuratively zipping her mouth closed.

"Don't worry about it Ruzek," Erin laughed and walked into the break room.


End file.
